As computers have become more sophisticated, networks have developed which allows individual computers to communicate with each other. Protocols must be followed in order for these to be any sense made of information passing along the network by the computers therein.
The proliferation of half-duplex networks such as 2 wire RS-485 and RS-422 networks suggests the need for networks to be able to effectively communicate with each other. At the least, the same concerns exist with respect to protocol when networks communicate with one another as when computers on a given network communicate with one another. (When two or more networks are connected, it essentially becomes one larger network with each computer having to effectively communicate with the other computers).
When these networks are miles apart, such as the network of one University in a first location and the network of another University in a second location, to drive the well identified advantages of optical fiber providing the connections therebetween becomes desirable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,042 to Petronio et al. is one example of an apparatus that converts electrical signals to optical signals and vise versa in order to connect two or more networks. The present invention is another example of such an apparatus which requires no external control of the apparatus.